Souvenirs amoureux
by Panda Kawai Luna
Summary: Cela faisait depuis quelques jours qu'Antoine souffrait d'un mal difficile à guérir. Un mal dont il ne savait pas comment s'en débarrasser jusqu'à ce jour du 15 décembre 2015...


**Salut à vous mes petits pandas en sucre, voici ma première songfic (OS) ayant comme protagonistes Antoine Daniel et Angela (perso que j'ai créé) sur la chanson d'Avril Lavigne - "When you're gone".**

 **.**

 **Bon ben... Je sens que je risque de me faire tuer par certains et certaines d'entre vous mais...osef ! x)**

 **Cette songfic contient une Death end.**

 **Je précise que je ne touche rien en publiant cette histoire et que si Antoine désire que je la retire, ce sera fait rapidement.**

 **.**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _15 décembre 2015, dans l'appartement d'un jeune YouTuber de 26 ans…_

 _._

Antoine se réveilla en début d'après-midi chez lui, après avoir passé une semaine assez mouvementée, sans dormir.

En effet, sa petite-amie Angela avait quitté précipitamment l'appartement en emportant que quelques affaires et en laissant un mot sur son bureau lui disant qu'elle le quittait.

Il essaya à maintes reprises de lui sonner mais il tombait à chaque fois sur sa boîte vocale.

Il se leva, prît une douche et mangea à peine avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Après plus d'une heure dans le silence total, Antoine décida de mettre la radio dans le but de se changer un peu les idées.

A ce moment-là passait « New Divide » de Linkin Park, suivie de « When you're gone » d'Avril Lavigne.

Antoine écouta cette musique et en même temps que les paroles se déversaient dans la pièce, il les interpréta en les replaçant dans son contexte actuel.

En résumé, voilà ce que ça donnait…

.

.

.

.

 _ **I always needed time on my own**_

 _ **I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**_

 _ **And the days feel like years when I'm alone**_

 _ **And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**_

 _ **When you walk away I count the steps that you take**_

 _ **Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

 _ **.**_

 _Auparavant, quand j'allais mal, je croyais que j'avais toujours besoin d'être seul et je ne pensais pas que tu puisses m'aider d'une quelconque manière._

 _Maintenant, le temps semble durer une éternité depuis que je vis sans toi à mes côtés._

 _À présent, je me rends compte de la distance qui nous sépare et je me demande si tu réalises à quel point j'ai besoin de toi._

 _._

 _ **When you're gone**_

 _ **The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

 _ **When you're gone**_

 _ **The face I came to know is missing too**_

 _ **When you're gone**_

 _ **The words I need to hear**_

 _ **To always get me through the day**_

 _ **And make it ok**_

 _ **I miss you**_

 _ **.**_

 _Depuis que tu es partie, chaque partie de mon cœur te réclame et le visage que j'ai appris à connaître sur le bout des doigts disparaît de plus en plus chaque jour._

 _Depuis que tu m'as quitté, ces mots doux que tu me disais pour passer une bonne journée ont eux aussi disparu._

 _Chaque jour, je pense à toi et tu me manques terriblement._

 _._

 _ **I've never felt this way before**_

 _ **Everything that I do reminds me of you**_

 _ **And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor**_

 _ **And they smell just like you**_

 _ **I love the things that you do**_

 _ **When you walk away I count the steps that you take**_

 _ **Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

 _ **.**_

 _Je n'ai jamais ressenti ce sentiment dans le passé et tout ce que je fais ainsi que tous les chemins que j'emprunte me ramènent indéniablement à toi._

 _Ces vêtements, étendus sur le sol, portent ton odeur, ton parfum doux et sensuel et je dois bien l'avouer que j'aime toutes ces choses, tous ces souvenirs qui ne cessent de me rappeler notre histoire terminée._

 _Depuis le jour où tu es partie, je compte les kilomètres qui nous séparent et j'ose espérer que tu réalises à quel point, j'ai horriblement besoin de toi._

 _._

 _ **When you're gone**_

 _ **The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

 _ **And when you're gone**_

 _ **The face I came to know is missing too**_

 _ **And when you're gone**_

 _ **All the words I need to hear**_

 _ **To always get me through the day**_

 _ **And make it ok**_

 _ **I miss you**_

 _ **.**_

 _Depuis que tu es partie, chaque partie de mon cœur te réclame et le visage que j'ai appris à connaître sur le bout des doigts disparaît de plus en plus chaque jour._

 _Depuis que tu m'as quitté, ces mots doux que tu me disais pour passer une bonne journée ont eux aussi disparu._

 _Chaque jour, je pense à toi et tu me manques terriblement._

 _._

 _ **We were made for each other**_

 _ **Out here forever**_

 _ **I know we were, yeah**_

 _ **And all I ever wanted was for you to know**_

 _ **Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul**_

 _ **I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah**_

 _ **.**_

 _Je pensais au plus profond de moi que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre, ici et maintenant et ce jusqu'à la fin des temps._

 _Je sais que nous l'étions du moins et pour moi, rien n'est plus important que te dire ça._

 _Je serais capable de tout et ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, je me donnerais même corps et âme pour te combler._

 _Maintenant, cependant, je souffre énormément et je parviens à peine à respirer._

 _J'ai besoin de te savoir et te sentir auprès de moi, ici et pour l'éternité._

 _._

 _ **When you're gone**_

 _ **The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

 _ **And when you're gone**_

 _ **The face I came to know is missing too**_

 _ **And when you're gone**_

 _ **All the words I need to hear**_

 _ **Will always get me through the day**_

 _ **And make it ok**_

 _ **I miss you**_

 _ **.**_

 _Depuis que tu es partie, chaque partie de mon cœur te réclame et le visage que j'ai appris à connaître sur le bout des doigts disparaît de plus en plus chaque jour._

 _Depuis que tu m'as quitté, ces mots doux que tu me disais pour passer une bonne journée ont eux aussi disparu._

 _Chaque jour, je pense à toi et tu me manques terriblement._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

La chanson terminée, Antoine décida qu'aujourd'hui était le grand jour et fouilla dans les étagères de sa chambre avant de trouver le revolver dont il se servait dans ses vidéos.

Il le chargea avec une seule balle, prît la photo de sa chérie et s'assît sur le bord gauche de son lit.

En regardant le visage de l'élue de son cœur, Antoine versa quelques larmes, posa l'arme sur sa tête et puis,… Une atmosphère macabre prît place.

A cause de la force de l'impact, il s'écroula sur le côté gauche, ses yeux, quant à eux, grands ouverts et son sang se répandant sur les draps.

.

Néanmoins, ce n'est que le lendemain vers 11h15 que son ami Nyo découvrît le corps sans vie d'Antoine, l'arme ainsi que la photo de sa fiancée encore dans ses mains.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **J'espère que malgré une fin pas très joyeuse, cela vous a quand même bien plu ^^**

 **Ce serait sympa une petite review afin de connaître votre avis et s'il y a éventuellement des choses à améliorer.**

 **Chalut mes petits pandas :)**


End file.
